dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalactaK/Blog Battle: Galacta Kahn vs Universe Hollows!
It's finished. GalactaK's training is finished and now he is being transported to meet his rival. As it turns out, Universe was fine with a rematch! Wa-hey! Well, I'll stop blabbing and let the fight begin! Just to tell you though, the winner is pre-determined. No voting this time round unfortunately, but right after will be the user Armageddon getting worked on, and that WILL be polled. NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Universe Hollows stalked through the building. It was late at night, and despite each step on the metal floor making his presence more known, nobody did anything as he skulked towards the giant artefact in the middle of the room. It was a one-to-one replica of the Infinity Gauntlet. As he came ever closer to it, the more he marvelled that such a thing should ever be in his hands. Universe Hollows: Such power... I would be unstoppable if I had this in my hands. Humanity would finally learn its place. (off in distance, cue DBZ Instant Transmission Sound Effect) Universe turned around, having heard a noise. However, he saw nothing and turned back to the golden glove. Universe Hollows: Yeah... I like that idea. Invulnerability and humanity's demise. ???: Almost makes you forget about the noises you heard, doesn't it? Universe turned around, this time seeing a child wearing black and blue robes with messy brown hair and a small crown upon his forehead: Galacta Kahn. GalactaK grabbed his robes and in one movement threw them off, revealing a black hoodie. He got out a sword and a blaster rifle, pointing the latter carefully at Universe's head. Galacta Kahn: Remember the match we had a while back? What say you we have it again, especially with the perk of having defeated a vampire, a cyborg, a jester, a robot and Death. Hedging your bets, smart boy? Universe, privately determining that if ever he got the chance, he would make this prat pay for that insult, agreed by firing a ball of electricity at GalactaK. Normally, GalactaK would have sidestepped, but this was a narrow floor, with no walls and a HELL of a long way down. Instead, he teleported behind Universe and kicked him backwards. HERE WE GOOO! Universe turned around and ran forward, kicking GalactaK into the gauntlet, before electric flying him into it once more. As he attempted a giant burst of electricity, GalactaK lashed out with his sword, stabbing Hollows in the gut. Universe yelled in agony and reeled back, narrowly dodging poor shots lined up by GalactaK, who teleported in front of him and kicked the fallen Hollows in the face. Universe got back up and punched GalactaK in the face, following up with a couple of portals. GalactaK fell into one and came out to get hit by a giant electric wave from Universe, sending him to the floor. Universe picked him up and headbutted him back into the portal and out the other one, sending him straight into a stream of ice that froze him over instantly. Universe then fired his laser vision at GalactaK's legs, sliding down to break them. Instead, GalactaK made himself fall onto and crush Universe, smashing the ice around him and allowing him a free hit from his blaster. Somehow, he still missed, and a grab and throw from Universe, coupled with laser shots to the legs, sent him careering backwards and onto the floor. Universe appeared in front of him. Universe Hollows: Don't try me. You won't succeed. Galacta Kahn: That's what I said to your mum yesterday evening! Universe Hollows: I would have called that a roast, had it not been for that shitty ending. Didn't Meta Knight teach you how to speak English? GalactaK started to try to get up, to no avail. Universe had grabbed his leg and threw him onto the floor again, before setting up his usual strategy: tire the bastard out. GalactaK successfully got up and fired a shot at Universe, this time seemingly hitting, but Universe appeared behind GalactaK. GalactaK turned around, sending a sword beam at Universe, who used a portal to dodge. At this point, Galacta was getting tired out. He teleported to where he thought Universe was and fired several sword beams in one direction. This was a complete waste of energy, as while he once again thought he hit Universe, falling to the ground in exhaustion, he found Universe standing over him, laughing. This laughing continued as Universe brought Galacta's leg up and his elbow down, snapping it in an instant. Universe then fired an ice spell at the screaming GalactaK and then an electric spell. Both hit and agonised the Kahn further. Universe then kicked the electrocuted ice, throwing GalactaK out. He was on the brink of death. Universe Hollows: I can see you're almost out. Let's deal with that. Universe threw GalactaK back up, landing several punches, a few kicks and one electric fly on him, before throwing him at the gauntlet. at the same time, he fired a black hole spell at GalactaK, who quickly got out, trying to combat his pain via teleportation. GalactaK teleported behind Universe and quickly turned Universe around and sliced at his jaw. This cut through his neck-scarf, causing Universe to screech in anger, throwing GalactaK along the passage, and effectively leaving him dead, save for his head, which was still screaming the place down and causing a decision to be made. Universe flew forward using an electric fly and started what he thought was the end. How much more wrong could he have been? A claw stroke hit Universe in the face as GalactaK Wraith arose, fully healed and not in a very good mood. Universe tried an electric spell, only for GalactaK Wraith to dodge and punch Universe onto the floor. He was then picked up, clawed several times and bitten in several areas, before being thrown away. GalactaK then returned to base form, using psychokinesis to lift up the Infinity gauntlet and slam it on Universe's face. However, Universe still had one last trump card and played it, gaining full immunity to the attack. He got up, now in sage mode, with GalactaK returning to his Wraith state. The two sped towards each other can collided blows more than once, eventually culminating in Universe Hollows staggering backwards and picking up a far end of the floor to be hurled at the Wraith in front of him. GalactaK was hit and sent flying down the abyss, but latched onto the wall and ran back up. By this point, Universe had returned to being Universe Hollows, and didn't expect to have GalactaK Wraith come full-force at him, luncging with all his might. A hole was gored into his side and Universe did little to fight back until he truly felt he had to, electrocuting the Wraith and throwing him onto the floor, where he returned to base form. Universe Hollows: I... will not lose! Galacta Kahn: Sometimes, you gotta. GalactaK leapt up, cocking his blaster after loading it to the highest setting. Both of them traded blows, with universe firing spells and GalactaK blocking with sword beams and objects thrown by psychokinesis. Eventually, Universe gained the upper hand, dodging a floodlight and hitting GalactaK with two lasers to the stomach, agonising the Kahn of Evil. it was then that GalactaK brought his blaster up. Galacta Kahn: ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION WAVE! A giant red burst ensued from the rifle, destroying the gauntlet and most of the room. He tried to negate as much damage as possible using a black hole, but GalactaK simply pulled the trigger down harder, increasing the size and power of the blast, so that it caught Universe, who screamed as his body was reduced to particles that were then removed from existence. The black hole stopped. GalactaK looked around. He had completed his goal. GalactaK: Well, shame 'bout the gauntlet. Still, he's dead, and so much more to come I think. This heralds the end of all things. Armageddon. He teleported outside, and addressed the night sky. Galacta Kahn: FANON WIKI! I'm coming for you! *maniacally* Hahahahahahahahahahaha*cough*hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Conclusion Our final winner is: Galacta Kahn! Category:Blog posts